Oh dear
by Eiruuei
Summary: Umm...for starters, this story includes capturing, almost uncontrolable laughter, & dresses. Need I go on?
1. The beginning of the end

Hello! This is my first little fanfic thingy-doodle...about Shaman King. I had a lot of these locked up in my head, but I was just too lazy to  
actually submit any of them. -.-;; Any of the hoo...

Disclaimer: I do not own SK. And If I did, I would've made it that Zeke never died, Milly would die a horrible, bloody death, & Anna would never exist. And yes I hate Milly & Anna.

Anyways, MOVING ON!

* * *

One day, Lyserg was just sitting on the couch reading a book. Then, little Mimi came along dragging her little worn-out teddy bear behind her. 

"Hi Lyserg!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hello Mimi," Lyserg replied back.

"Hey, can you help me find my hat? I lost it somewhere in my room."

"Uh, sure."

So, Lyserg followed Mimi to her room to help her find her hat. When they got there, he saw Zeke and Len tied up, struggling to get free.

"Lyserg! Get outta here!!" Len yelled. But, it was too late. The door had already slammed shut, and Mimi had already disappeared off somewhere. Lyserg was now thinking Mimi didn't lose her hat all. For a little 4 year old girl, she can do a lot. Scary, ne?

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short, but that doesn't mean it won't continue! I need at least 1 review, just to know if there is actually anyone who was interested in the story. I shall continue A.S.A.P.! So don't fret. 


	2. Gift exchanging

Yay! Chapter 2!

* * *

Renee, Jade, and Sophia had just came back from shopping, right when Mimi came running out from her room to greet them.

"Did you get me another teddy bear?" Mimi asked with hope in her eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Jade said while picking up Mimi.

"So you DIDN'T get me a teddy-weddy?" said a slightly tearful Mimi.

"If we didn't, I wouldn't have this hernia in my lower back!"

Renee had came in, carrying a large, fuzzy grey and white teddy bear...which was more like a grizzly bear. Mimi squealed with joy and jumped on the large plush bear...while it was still on Renee's back.

"Hernia! Hernia! Hernia!!" Renee yelped as the weight on her back increased.

"Oops. Sorry." Mimi said as she jumped off Renee's back with the teddy. "Ooh!! Guess what?"

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"I've got something for you too!" Mimi exclaimed happily yet somewhat sinisterly.

"I'm kinda scared now." Jade said with slight fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's something that will give us a little boost in our enthusiasm." Renee said trying to reassure Jade. Jade nodded & they followed Mimi to her room as she skipped merrily down the hallway. When Sophia opened the door, she saw that Renee was so right about the enthusiasm boost thing.

* * *

I'm pretty sure you guys know what's gonna happen next. Brace yourselves though!! 


	3. What a sight for sore eyes!

Alright, I have an excuse for not updating like I should. I've been sick with a side of my asthma. ; I don't like being born with something like asthma. Also, I don't have many reviews. And this makes me sad. (cries) PLEASE REVIEW!!! And remember, I don't own SK.

* * *

Yup.There it was standing in front of the four girls.The enthusiasm boost Renee was talking about earlier. Speaking of Renee, she was in tears because of all the laughter she was holding in. Same with Jade. Sophia stared wide-eyed while little Mimi just clapped & giggled because of her..."creation". 

"Well? Do you like it?" Mimi asked. Her response was Renee & Jade on the floor, holding onto their stomachs as they laughed...while Sophia was still staring.

"Go ahead. Laugh. Laugh to your heart's content!!" said Len who was, of course, mad. Renee & Jade were still laughing at the sight up to the point where they could barely breathe.

Apparently, Mimi was capable of putting the guys...in dresses. WITH THE WORKS. And by the works, I mean like with make-up and everything! She had Lyserg in a sparkly yellow-green STRAPLESS dress that went past his knees, with dark green eyeshadow, pink blush, and...high-heels. Black, strappy ones. Apparently, lipstick didn't work on him...so she didn't put any on him. Then, Zeke in a black and red sparkly dress that didn't go past his knees and, apparently, had SPAGHETTI straps, no make-up (what a suprise!), and he didn't have shoes. But, he did have a pony-tail with a pink ribbon. Now, imagine this like you probably did with Lyserg & Zeke. Len with his hair down (gasp!), pink highlights (which happens to actually be paint), pink blush, black lipstick, a dark purple dress that went over his feet, and if you could see his feet, you would see that he had blue boots with laces. By this point, I'm pretty sure you fell out of your seat laughing after at least reading what Mimi had Zeke in.

Finally, after 5 more seconds of staring, Sophia was leaning against the doorframe laughing with her hand on her forehead.

"Ok, ha, _that_ is _exactly_ what I meant by 'enthusiasm boost'!" Renee said as she stood up. Jade was only sitting because she didn't want to end up on the floor again if she ended up laughing at one point from the sight.

From that point on, the guys vowed to make sure that if they were gonna babysit Mimi, they have to make sure she already has something to do that will keep her busy for awhile so they won't have to suffer further embarrassment in the future.

But it's not like they won't get embarrassed anyway.

* * *

Yay! The end! Wait...I mean, boo! The end! XDDD Well, I hope for ALOT of reviews (and I'll accept flames too...I guess.) I hope you liked it! More humor soon! Well, not TOO soon. Also, if you spotted anything wrong, like grammar, spelling, stuff like that, please say so. Right now, I'm too tired to look over it. -.-; 


End file.
